


i like the dirty rhythm you play

by Creamofthecroptop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamofthecroptop/pseuds/Creamofthecroptop
Summary: When Kara first invited him to play Strip Monopoly, he almost denied immediately.Even as the initial surprise of the game wore off, James still felt reluctant. But he bought pizza from DiMarginio's, and picked up potstickers from the Chinese restaurant five blocks from Kara's place. Then he bought ice cream sandwiches just in case. Now, he sat across from Kara on the floor, a Monopoly board between them.





	i like the dirty rhythm you play

When Kara first invited him to play Strip Monopoly, he almost denied immediately. 

Even as the initial surprise of the game wore off, James still felt reluctant. But he bought pizza from DiMarginio's, and picked up potstickers from the Chinese restaurant five blocks from Kara's place. Then he bought ice cream sandwiches just in case. Now, he sat across from Kara on the floor, a Monopoly board between them. 

James liked Monopoly— he played it every weekend with his father or cousins. He played it at Game Night, and if Alex's persistent glare thirty minutes into the game was any indication, he was good at it. In his hands was over three hundred Monopoly dollars. He owned almost half the board; Kara owned the other half. Feeling brave enough to finally ask he said,

"So... Where does the uh, strip part come in?"

Kara perked up nervously, "Oh, um... Right! S-so, if you land on any of my property you either... pay or strip!" She concluded proudly, folding her hands in her lap. 

James looked at the money in his hands, then at the Kryptonian's poor financial situation. 

"I don't think that's fair for you," James let out a little laugh. 

"Then we pay triple the amount we're supposed to." Kara looked straight into his eyes. James gulped, then looked down on the board. Kara's thimble playing piece was on Tennessee Avenue. His property. 

Kara noticed it too. She thumbed her money (or lack thereof) then looked at James. 

"Seems like you don't have the bucks." James teased, but his throat was constricting. 

"Then I guess I'll start." Kara proclaimed, then rubbed the top button of her shirt. She unbuttoned it, then the next, and then another; one by one carefully, as she stared at his face. James looked at her, then her shirt. Slowly but surely, more skin revealed itself. He swallowed, but his mouth was dry. Her hands reached the bottom button and she moved to take off her shirt—

"Wait!" James blurted. Kara jumped. "Don't take i— leave it."

Kara was still fully dressed, but her shirt was open and unbuttoned, revealing the bra and muscles underneath. Her face was flushed prettily, though James felt no better. He could stick his head in a furnace and would feel no different. 

"Y-Your turn." She stuttered, her finger a pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. 

James picked up the dice and threw them onto the board. Consistent with his luck all night, he landed on Boardwalk. Her property. Which she had monopolized. Kara stared at him expectantly. 

James touched the hem of his shirt with his fingers, then directed them to the necklace he wore. He took it off, and laughed at Kara's reaction. Her shoulders slumped, her lips turned nearly into a pout and she let out an adorable "hrrmph!".

It was foreplay, James realizes belatedly. The teasing strips, coquetted smiles, flirty eyes, the game itself— Strip Monopoly? Kara wanted something that James was more than willing to give. 

The game continued and James was at his wit's end. He could see impatience written on Kara's face too. They were both pants-less now; James still left his shirt on, and Kara's remained on her torso unbuttoned. 

He landed on her property again. James still had the money to pay, though he tugged his shirt off in one swift moment. Kara's eyes roamed his abdomen. The inside of his chest fluttered. 

"Do we really want to wait for the game to finish?" He asked her honestly, impatiently. 

Kara tossed the Monopoly board aside— he thinks it cracks the wall, but Kara is straddling him and suddenly he doesn't care. Kara leans down and kisses him hard. He groans and Kara's thighs are locked to his waist. 

Her hips hover above his, and it takes all of his willpower not to arch his body up. His brain finally catches up and he uses to hand to roam- no, worship her body. His hands are on her back, under her shirt she's still wearing. The idea of clothes remaining on her body doesn't sit well, so he tugs the shirt off. 

James usually makes sure all of kisses with Kara are gentle and caring. Whether they are deep or chaste, he tries to convey his love for her through them. Now their kisses are sloppy- their lips miss and find each other's cheeks instead. Now their kisses are hot and heavy- Kara pants into James's mouth like he's the only reason she's breathing. 

Kara grinds down and James throws his head back with a groan. Her tongue finds a home on the stretch of his neck. She licks at his pulse, which is beating embarrassingly fast. Not that James cares at this point. He rolls his hips into Kara's and revels in her hiss of approval. 

Soon they're just rocking against each other, and James's feels himself grow harder and harder with each thrust. When Kara stops, he desperately continues to roll his hips. She dips her fingers into the band of his underwear and tugs it off. His cock springs in place. 

He hisses, because the air is cold against his member, because Kara wraps her fingers around it, because she strokes his cock frustratingly slow. James pumps himself into her hand. 

When his cock throbs and feels ready to release, Kara loosens her grip. Even though he almost lets out a whine, James manages to keep his hands from finishing himself off. Kara climbs over his body and hovers over his face; one look at Kara and he knows exactly what she wants. 

Her underwear is still on, but he pulls he to the side and drags his tongue over her slit. She moans loudly, immediately grinding her hips into his face. He groans against her and suck on her clit. He opens his eyes to see Kara's screwed shut in pleasure. It's so fucking sexy that James can't help but bring a hand to his unattended cock and starts stroking himself. Kara brings his hand back to her hips. 

"No," she pants, "Not until I come."

James lets out a whine, but his cock throbs at her dominant tone. He loves her like this– in charge and coming undone by him. Kara grinds down on his face faster, and although it's becoming difficult to breathe he still flicks his tongue against her clit. 

He feels her hips stuttering and knows she's close. He teases his fingers at her entrance before pushing them in. With just a few thrusts, Kara's body goes rigid and she comes on his face. The weak rolls of her hips gradually stop as she comes down from her high. She climbs off his face and James feels the coolness hit the wetness around his mouth. Kara immediately grabs his shaft and starts pumping. James lets out a long moan. His member was left unattended long enough to become extra sensitive to touch. 

"Fuck, Kara..." James couldn't open his eyes if he wanted to. He was so damn close to release. But when Kara pressed her tongue on the head of his dick, he released and came into her mouth. His hips twitched and jerked as he came. Kara closed her mouth around the head of his dick, ribbons of cum spilling into her mouth. Even when he finished, his cock softening and hips twitching, she did not swallow. He laughed at the clear expression of distaste on her face. She quickly found a tissue and spit into it. 

"Bleh! I will never like the taste of... that." She said, almost childishly, as if a few minutes ago she wasn't the sexiest woman James knew. 

"You know, if you just wanna have sex, you don't have to make up a game." James chuckled. 

"I know! I just... wanted to try it out. See if foreplay is our thing." Kara shrugged. 

"Well I definitely enjoyed it; we’re just gonna choose a sexier game,” James said with a teasing lilt in his voice. “But I'd say our first attempt at foreplay was pretty damn successful." He let out a genuine smile. Kara smiled back. 

"Yeah, I think so too. Oh, can you hand me my underwear?"


End file.
